


whiskey on his tongue

by whentherestrouble



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bondage, Drunk Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentherestrouble/pseuds/whentherestrouble
Summary: drinking gets terra and slade in the mood.more explicit version of a thing i originally posted on tumblr. still a work in processstandard disclaimer that this story is meant for 18+ individuals only, and that I in no way support real life minor/adult relationships





	1. Chapter 1

Terra downed another drink. She'd been drinking more lately, and so had Slade. He had quite the liquor cabinet stocked, and encouraged Terra to indulge as well. Whenever he saw her pour a glass of wine, he always pulled out the whiskey or brandy to join her. 

 

Terra liked when his kisses tasted like scotch or jack Daniels. He was passionate and giving when there was liquor in his system. Not that he wasn't giving normally, but he was especially so after a couple shots.

 

In turn, he adored when her lips were stained with the wine. She looked like a doll with red lipstick. As difficult as it was to do, the coloring gave her a sultry appearance. Combined with the short, sophisticated dresses he had her wear some evenings, they both could pretend that she was old enough to be sharing his bed.

 

Terra felt braver, too, when they had been drinking. She didn't feel as ashamed of her body. She could look in the mirror and see her unkempt blonde locks and see a seductress. 

 

Slade must have seen it too, that night. He kissed her so hard that her lips hurt, but the warm sensation of his tongue on hers numbed the pain. He kissed her everywhere he could, every where that was exposed, and Terra responded enthusiastically. She sat on his lap, facing him, and she grinded in a rhythm across his bulge. 

 

He was hard for her, beyond belief, and he allowed himself to return the motions against her groin. Dry humping made him feel like a desperate teen, but Terra somehow had that effect on him. He felt youthful and at his prime.

 

Finally, when neither of them could stand it, he picked her up, her arms still wrapped around his waist and brought her to his bed. He all but threw her onto the mattress. 

He tore off both their clothing, and Terra lay there, smiling coyly.

 

“That look, my dear…” It was so enticing, so arousing..  but also he wanted to smack the grin right off her face. He wanted to hurt her, and break her. All for his pleasure.

 

“Seeing you like this... It makes me want to do terrible,  _ unforgivable _ things to you.” He said this as he ran slowly ran his hand across her breasts. 

 

“Like what?” Terra said, still a wicked smirk twitched across her lips. 

  
He climbed on top and leaned forward to murmur into her ear. “Do you really want to know, child? Does my apprentice  _ really _ want to know just what I could do to her?”


	2. Chapter 2

He climbed on top and leaned forward to murmur into her ear. “Do you really want to know, child? Does my apprentice  _ really _ want to know just what I could do to her?”

“ _Yes_ …” she breathed, hissing the words. She shivered from his breath on her neck.

“You see Terra.. I might just tie you up and take control to keep you in place, you _wicked_ little girl.”

  
  


Terra squirmed underneath him as he played with her breasts, her panties growing slick with wetness. His words were powerful, overwhelming.

“Bruise your beautiful skin with rope, and mark your body with my hand. Maybe I should spank your ass red until you cry for me, Terra.” As red as her winestained lips.  
  


 

Terra abruptly gave Slade a small push, indicating for him to get off of her. He instinctively moved off to the other side of the large bed. Had he… miscalculated?

But no, Terra had suddenly rolled over and raised her hips, gesturing to her ass.

 

“You can… spank me if you want,” she told him hesitantly, suddenly losing her sense of appeal. She felt embarrassed to be asking for it. After all, wasn't this a punishment for kids? Why did it sound so deliciously appealing when Slade talked about it?

“You can do… whatever you want to me,” she said, hoping that sounded less awkward and more sexy.

 

Without uttering a word, he pulled back his hand and brought it back quickly, making contact over her panties with a loud Smack.

Terra gasped from the impact. Before she could recover fully, he did it again, but slightly harder. She cried out, her knees shaking beneath her. Again. She whimpered. The color was turning a deeper red, but it still wasn't to his liking.

 

He did it fourth time, and the pain accumulated. Terra moaned, and she could feel that the sensation had caused her to become unfathomably wet. Slade had dabbled a bit in pain with his apprentice before, but he had always gone easy on her. The wine allowed him to relax and fully let go. And Terra was loving it so far.

He did it again, and Terra let out a cry. Tears were forming in her eyes. “Usually this is used as a punishment… But I see you are enjoying this far, far too much, Terra..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still working on this!!

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two is in the works rn!! i'm sorry it just cuts off asdjklklsjdf


End file.
